Episode 7143 (30th March 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Priya is frustrated to learn that Georgia has taken down her online dating profile, but she is left thoughtful after a confrontation with Rishi. Victoria tries to remain upbeat after talks with Moira about Adam moving into hers. Finn wallows in his misery over being dumped by Darren. Marlon comes downstairs as Laurel tries to hide her wine bottles. Chas tries to persuade Aaron to have money from her to pay Robert off. Victoria grabs Darren's number from Finn's phone and gives him a call when Finn leaves the room. She tells Chas that she's going to remain quiet about calling off the wedding for now and push for a long engagement. Emma and Val are displeased when Darren arrives back in the village. Victoria puts Adam off wanting to move in with her explaining Andy doesn't need them flaunting their relationship in his face so soon after Katie's death and explains how Betty will be back soon. Darren asks Finn out again. Val seizes an opportunity as Finn leaves to change his shirt and sprays graffiti over Darren's car after smashing the window. When Darren returns to his car to take Finn out, they're both appalled to see what's happened but Darren suspects Finn of playing games again when he finds his phone at the scene and storms off. Laurel takes Daisy for a walk and uses it as an opportunity to dispose of the bottles. Priya tells Jai she plans to reunite Georgia and Rishi but he isn't keen. Val struggles to take her medication again and confides in Diane that she can't seem to get her head straight. Aaron calls round at Home Farm to spend time with Robert. Val offers fake sympathy to Finn as he vents to her about Darren but she's unnerved as Finn vows to find out who did it. Cast Regular cast *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley Guest cast *Darren Thompson - Danny Horn Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Lounge and office *The Woolpack - Public bar and kitchen, car park *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *Cricketer's Row *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Road *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Holey Scrap site *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Home Farm - Downstairs rooms Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Val plots to sabotage Finn's date with Darren; and Priya is frustrated to learn Georgia has removed her online dating profile. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,930,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes